A plague in Equestria
by zeus the king of gods777
Summary: A new disease has come to Equestria...
1. Chapter 1

**A plague in Equestria! **

**Introduction**

**Every disease mutates. As I speak, diseases are mutating right now. Originally when ponies got sick, they had to fight it off themselves, or simply suffer and die. Now that technology and magic make diseases nearly impossible to cause harm to anypony in Equestria, everypony knows that he or she will live a long decent life. **

**Ponies think that enough magic and medicine can defeat any disease with the common cold being an exception. Well when medicine has been exposed to a virus or a bacteria, it usually slows down or kills the disease, but on a small level, the disease is mutating and getting stronger. Eventually, the drugs and magic will no longer be enough to stop the disease…**

**Chapter 1. First symptom, Hyper Salivation. **

One day in Equestria, everypony was enjoying a nice warm morning doing their everyday routines. Everypony seemed healthy and happy. There was one exception as a little dragon known as Spike who for whatever reason was drooling and spitting uncontrollably.

"Ewwww! Spike why do you keep spitting? This isn't you, what's going on with you?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know Twilight. I've been spitting and drooling since last night. Maybe I'm just hungry. I'm gonna eat some gemstones.

"Anything to make you stop spitting. You're really grossing me out!" Twilight commented.

Suddenly, Spike accidently sneezed on Twilight.

"WACHOO!"

"EWWWWW Spike! Cover your mouth!"

"Sorry Twilight! I didn't mean to do that! Leaving to eat now!"

The rest of the morning went on as everypony simply did what they did. From growing apples to new dresses, to new parties being thrown. Everyday contact. Twilight that day went to hang out with her friends (for those who don't know, The MANE 6) and had themselves a picnic. Flutthershy, Twilight, and Rarity sat down and munched on some apples and had casual conversations while Applejack and Rainbow Dash raced each other. Pinkie Pie was the Referee. In their race, it seemed almost dead even.

While Twilight was enjoying a conversation with her friends, Twilight felt a strong urge to spit but she ignored it. She had just eaten quite a few apples.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash finally had finished their little race.

"It's a tie!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Again?" said both Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "That's the 5th time we had a draw."

"Wanna go again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Let's eat some food first." Answered Applejack.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all went back to dine on some apples. A few minutes later, Twilight spat away from the food and went back to talking. She had a bit of drool on her lip and no one noticed that some of her saliva dripped on an apple that Rainbow Dash picked up and gladly ate messily. Some of her own spit got on the rest of the remaining apples that the rest of the Mane 6 ate. Later on that day, they all had a desire to spit and unconsciously were drooling a bit. Being ponies, they found that somewhat normal since they have large spit glands so nopony suspected anything yet. The days went on, from more picnics to parties to everyday casual routines. Pinkie threw lots of parties, Rainbow Dash being the hyper energetic pony is enough to say (always in physical contact with other ponies and), and Fluttershy was with her beloved animals.

Life simply went on peacefully. For now at least. After all, whats a little spit going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Second symptom, Polyphagia.**

After a few weeks, Spike didn't seem to slobber and drool as much. However, he seemed hungrier than usual. His appetite had massively increased. He ate several bags of apples, ever single apple pie Twilight had, all of the apple fritters, drank all of the apple cider, all of the ice cream, and all of the cherries and on top of that, a ridiculous amount of gems and crystals.

"SPIKE!" Twilight screamed in rage. "I JUST BROUGHT HOME GROCERIES 2 HOURS AGO! YOU ATE THEM ALL?!

"Uhh kinda." Spike said with pity.

"I spent over an hour gathering food and I don't plan to do it again! YOU'RE doing the shopping!" Twilight said, and with that, she gave Spike several gold bits, and used her magic to kick him out the house. Spike heard her say afterwards, "stupid little dragon." Then Spike with his head down in shame went to go shopping for food.

About an hour later, Spike brought back groceries but not as much as Twilight had brought before he had went on his eating spree. Spike was punished by going to bed without a supper. Not like it mattered since his hunger had backfired on him and he was stuck on the toilet for quite some time.

When Twilight was eating dinner, ironically enough she found herself eating unusually too much. Over a third of the food Spike had brought from the store was gone!

"Wow I sure put that food away and I'm still hungry!" Twilight said.

During that event, other ponies around Ponyville and Canterlot found themselves buying loads of food and mindlessly eating them. It was like if their stomachs had grown 3 times their normal size. Nothing can seem to satisfy their hunger. Food seemed like oxygen.

AppleJack and her brother Big Mac found themselves eating the very thing that they were selling. They actually ate away a tree full of apples before they finally regained control. Fluttershy ate a large amount of salad that night as well. Pinkie Pie ate nearly all of her sweets that she had.

Everypony in Ponyville and Canterlot that night, either went to bed STILL hungry, or found themselves on the toilet for a VERY long time.


End file.
